Full Moon Town
Full Moon Town (満月街 Mangetsu Machi) is the main setting of Pretty Country: Magical Academy. 'House Area' At the beginning of the game, you start with a small house. The interior can be customised. For further information, see House Expansion (MA). 'Crossroads' This is the area where you start the game. The Crossroads go West to Luminous Park, North towards the Mountains and East to your house area. 'Luminous Park' Most of the citizens live in this large park, with the exception of Maka, who lives in a tent, and Hugh the Workshop owner, who lives in the large log house. 1. Artemis Mansion Bernd and Mia lives here with their daughter Chloe. Felix also resides here during Spring, Autumn, and Winter until he leaves in Summer season. If the player chooses to marry Felix, he will stay all year long. 2. Miracle Hills Academy *'Open:' 7:00 to 16:00 *'Closed:' Saturday and Sunday *'Resident:' Roger Miracle Hills Academy (奇跡ヶ丘学園 Kiseki-ga-Oka Gakuen, also known as Miracle Hills Private School in Europe) is the only known school in game-only Pretty Country series. Both idols and farmers train, but separate onto different classes. Unlike other PC games, this game does not have an Idol Stage in the player's house area, so they can become idol or farmer by asking Roger when he is sitting inside his office. The school has a canteen run by Valencia, where she sells food and cooking recipes. Even though there are many rooms at dormitory, the only inhabitants you can find are Chelsea and Terry. 3. Convenience Store *'Open:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Sundays *'Residents:' Jayden, Theodora, Felicia and Larry Convenience Store is where the player can buy fast food, light meals, and drink recipes. You can also sell anything if one needs instant Cash and don't want to wait over night. 4. Emerald Clinic *'Open:' 8:00 to 20:00 *'Closed:' Sundays *'Residents:' Jared, Fonny, and Valerie When the player is not feeling well, visit Jared at Emerald Clinic. Once the player has a child, a new room opens up, "Daycare". On rainy days, Larry and Anna can be seen playing together at the daycare. 5. Epic MS Farmhouse *'Open:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Sundays *'Residents:' Sybila and Martin There are two "shops" at the animal ranch. Sybila will sell animals and her son Martin will sell animal products, animal food, and medicine. Both mother and son will be behind the counter in their house. Sybila will have a pet Dog for sale in their shop once you upgrade your house to Level 2, which requires 40 Hardwood Lumber, 10 Glass, 5 Mithril, and 85.000 Cash. The upgraded house comes with pet food dishes that you will need to fill everyday to feed your Dog. After the birth of your child, Sybila will give 10 Formula Milk and a Rattle. If you run out of Formula Milk, buy more for 100 Cash each. She also sells the kitchen recipe for 50 Cash. To make it yourself you need to cook it by combining milk powder, warm water, and mix it with a wooden spoon. 6. Principal's House Roger and Valencia live here with their son Mario. You can find the three of them here before 7 AM and after 4 PM. 7. Serena's House 8. Wheat Cafe *'Open:' 16:00 to 23:00 *'Closed:' Sundays A little east to Epic Farmhouse is a cafe run by Courtney. She sells cooking ingredients and cooking recipes, similar to the school canteen. Courtney's daughter, Erica, helps her mom out at the shop when she can and often reminds you how her mother's cooking is the best in world. 9. Town Plaza: This is where festivals and wedding held. 10. Restaurant *'Open:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Sundays Next to Town Plaza is a Restaurant. She sells dishes that are different than what it offered at school canteen and Wheat Café. Just like with Valencia and Courtney, if you buy the cooked dish then one will learn the recipe plus didn't already know it. 'Mountains' 1. Workshop *'Open:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Mondays *'Residents:' Hugh, Piper, Johan, and Anna Workshop is located to the south of mountains near the entrance. This is where the player can ask Hugh to improve their tools, house, and barn. Convert ores to gems can be done by his wife, Piper. Hugh and Piper have two children, son Johan and daughter Anna. Wendy runs her design store which is accessed via the door on the right of Workshop. It can also be accessed through Hugh and Piper's section by going through from the right of their main room. 2. Maka's Tent 3. Mine Category:Locations